dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeice (Goku484)
Jeice is Red Magma of the Ginyu Force, a minor antagonist in DBZ, best friend of Burta, and the Main Protagonist of Jeice and Burter Adventures. Early Life and the Ginyu Force Jeice was of Planet Brench, where it was always war because each sub-species, both the Blue and the Red of the species thought they were better than eachother. But among all of this, Jeice and Salza were friends. They eventually brought piece to their planet from their people seeing their unity. But, by the time of their teens, they were the ones who bought it back up. Jeice: I'm the most powerful Salza: No I'm the most powerful Salza: My strength exceeds all Jeice: No, My strength exceeds all Jeice: Im the fastest warrior alive Salza: No im the fastest warrior alive ???: Actually, Your both wrong. They turned to see a tall blue alien standing behind them. While his Human-like friend killed off their race. "I am Jeice, who are you?" asked Jeice "Salza's the name! Whats yours?" asked Salza "I am Burta, the fastest being alive. I'm am Burta of the Ginyu Force," he said as he struck a pose. Then a small, green four-eyed alien joined him an struck his own pose. "I am Guldo of the Ginyu Force," said the four-eyed cyclops. Then, the human-looking alien stopped, and joined them striking his own pose. "Recooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooome," said the giant man. Finally, the last member came down. He was a purple alien with horns. "Captain Ginyu, leader of the Ginyu Force," said the purple horned alien. "Together, we are, THE GINYU FORCE," they all said in unison. Jeice just looked passed them, seeing the destruction they caused to his planet, seeing how all his people, except for Salza and himself, had been slaughtered. After a short silence, Jeice gained the strength to talk. "What Buisness do you have here." "Well," said Captain Ginyu. "Let's see what you got," said Ginyu as he charged at Jeice, who barely dodged and came back with a hook. "You may not be as good as me, but Then again, no one is, so you passed, as for your friend?" Captain Ginyu stated. "I don't like the blue one, I think I'll kill him." said Burta as he charged at Salza. At the last second an unkown force, swiftly threw Burta back before the speedy warrior could even detect it. "Who is this clown," Recoome said, cocky as ever. Ginyu scolded Recoome and bowed at the White and Purple being. "Fool, you idiot! This is master Cooler, Emperor Frieza's older and stronger brother. "B...B...B...Brother?!!!!!!!! I am sorry for my comrade's disrespect, please forgive him," pleaded Burta. "Ginyu get out of here, this is mine now." Commanded Cooler. "Yes Sir," Said Captain Ginyu as the Ginyu force left with their new recruit, Jeice. That's when the rivialry began. Jeice got accepted first, so Salza envied him for it. But Jeice envied him because he knew he would get recruited into the stronger half of the organization. Cause when Captain Ginyu said "More Powerful Brother," he thought, why would the master's brother show up, recruiting is the only logical explanation. Other timeline In a life without Frieza as his slave master, Salza and himself are forced to work together under Frieza's older, crueler, yet more compassionate and willing brother Cooler. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Jeice Category:The Ginyu Force Category:Goku484 Category:Brench-seijins Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters